


And he built him up again

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comment Fic, Heartbreak Recovery, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, add-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Basically an add-on I wrote at 3 am for an old ficThe original is called "Colours" by the way





	And he built him up again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spectrestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/gifts).



> I know the way Lotor acts in this addon is not cannon, I just wanted some love for Lance here.

Lances screams echoed through the castles walls, footsteps paired with them. His eyes were puffy and he smelt a tinge of iron on the air, he couldn't breath. His lungs felt constricted as he forced himself to remember those stupid breathing procedures Iverson had drilled into his head.

1

2..

3....

4.....

5.......

6..........

7..............

Around 7 was when he picked up a steady flow, inhale, exhale, every 5 seconds.

As he came to his senses he felt a strong sense of shame flood into him, making him blush, his face burning with embarrassment as he recalled he was stark naked, on the floor, with bloodied knuckles and cheeks.

The shame he felt motivated him to at least clean up the mess they had made, and put on some clothes. He was tugging the sheets off the mattress when he noticed a red jacket. More specifically, Keith's red jacket.

Lance felt the swelling in his eyes but ignored it, keen on giving him his jacket. So he did, he snuck of to Shiros room and placed the cropped jacket at the foot of the door before scrambling back to his room.

He screamed all night.

Would he learn to love again?

\--

The first few months were hell, more specifically for Keith. The unstable friendship they had before was anihalated, not a trace of even the make believe rivalry, if they weren't forced to speak with each other, Keith was sure Lance would treat him as a stranger.

Lance continued his regular interactions with the others, with the exceptions of Shiro and Keith, two paladins he rarely acknowledged anymore.

The first few months Keith had attempted at trying to gain SOME recognition from the blue paladin, but he gave in after the 6th month.

The red paladin couldn't help but feel pain and quilt in his heart when violet eyes and ocean eyes met, he could practically FEEL the part he ripped out of Lance, he saw how he became less trusting, became more cautious of those around him.

Keith truly believed he had broken it all.

\--

When Zarkon had fallen, No one had expected his son to call for a peaceful meeting and even confront the blue paladin first.

"Why- he's beautiful. And perfect skin too!" Lotor reached over to stroke the paladins face, Lance flushing a bit under his gaze. He mustered up the courage to look into his eyes, and when their color clashed, only to meld into perfect unison, Lance knew, he felt as if a part of him had unlocked itself, he was willing to TRUST this prince.

Prince Lotor, the man who would ask him clumsily to date him when they were sightseeing.

Prince Lotor, the man who had proposed to him while the Paladins were all at a party he had hosted to celebrate a year of peace.

Prince Lotor, the man who he wed himself with.

And Lance was so happy when he felt a new love bloom wider inside chest, Lotor picking up his heart and putting it together again.

And Keith and Shiro watched from the sidelines, happy to see their teammate open up and love again like he did so easily 5 years back  
\--

 


End file.
